Never Too Late
by POPSICLEx3LOVE
Summary: Peyton's senior year is going great. That is, until she starts to get headaches that leave her in bed for hours. She tries to hide the headaches, bruises, and nausea from her friends. But when things get too tough, who will be there to help her?
1. Trailer

This is the trailer for a story that I have been working on. Let me know what you think, and if you guys want me to, I will continue. Once I put up Chapter one, I will update on that same day of the week, on a weekly basis. My chapters are usually quite long; I will have at least seven pages a chapter when I type them on Microsoft Word. I have this story all planned out, but I only have about a fourth of it written. But do not worry; I will have it all up on time, as I have promised. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated and they let me know what you guys want. Thanks! -- x3 -- Popsiclex3love

The beginning of senior year was amazing for Peyton so far.

_Shows Peyton cheering at the basketball game, yelling as Lucas makes the game winning shot._

But when she starts to get horrible headaches, bruises and nausea she tries everything to hide it from those who care the most.

"Are you okay Peyton? You look as white as a sheet. Let me take you home."

"No, Lucas, I'm fine. Just a little headache, nothing a few aspirin can't take care of."

_Shows Peyton going home and collapsing on her bed, falling asleep instantly._

Even though she told herself to never go back there, she goes against all of her instincts.

_Shows Peyton walking into the doctor's office._

"We sent your blood over to the hospital, something just doesn't seem right to me. It could be anything though, the hospital will know after they do your blood work. Don't worry it might not be bad."

Peyton eventually realizes that she's going to need more help than she thought.

"Lucas, can you come get me?"  
"Of course, where are you?"  
"The doctor's office."

_Shows Peyton shielding her eyes from the dim lights, as she began to see bright dots._

Terrible news was the last thing that Peyton was expecting.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Sawyer. I will set up your next appointment for Monday; we need to start as soon as possible. You are going ahead with the treatment, I assume?"

_Shows Peyton sitting with tears streaming down her face, the doctor rubbing her shoulder awkwardly._

She realizes that she is going to have to tell her dad.

"Look Peyton, I know you wanted to talk, but I can't right now. We're having an amazing time, even though we are very busy. We'll be out here for probably four more months. I love you. I'll get in touch with you soon. Then we can talk about anything you want."

"No listen dad, I'm sick…I have"

"Bye Peyton."

_Shows Peyton crying on her bed, alone, shivering. _

Who will help her when she needs them the most?

"Listen Luke, I need to ask a huge favor."

"Anything."

_Shows Lucas and Peyton sitting in the hospital room, an IV attached to Peyton's arm, slowly dripping a heavy fluid into her arm._

Peyton's hopes start to fade as she realizes that this disease just might kill her.

"Look Peyton, you just can't give up, you can't just let this take you. You are going to get through this. I'll be there with you, I promise that I won't leave you"

_Shows Peyton heaving over the toilet, Lucas holding her hair back._

"Thank you Lucas, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"I love doing it Peyton, plus I get to spend time with you."

_Shows Lucas carrying an exhausted Peyton into her room. _

It seems like things will never get better.

"It'll be okay Peyt. I promise. Nothing will happen to you."

_Shows Peyton holding a hand full of hair in her hands, as tears streamed down her face. Lucas clutched her in his arms._

Will he be able to save her from disaster?

"I'm going to save you Peyton."

_Shows Lucas's lips capturing Peyton's unexpectantly_

"I love you Peyton."

"It's too late Lucas."  
"It's Never too Late."


	2. Love Rescue Me

Authors Note: Here's the first chapter of Never Too Late. I really hope you all enjoy it. I'm very thankful for all the reviews that I have gotten for the trailer, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I really wanted to make sure I got it just how I wanted. This chapter is just the beginning chapter and is showing a lot of what is happening in Tree Hill at this point. I hope you like it, if you do please review. The next chapter will be up next Sunday.

x3 Stephanie.

-----

"Life is a pure flame, and we live by an invisible sun within us." **--Sir Thomas Brown**

**-----**

"After a personal foul on Lucas Scott, the Ravens are preparing for the free-throw shots. Lucas needs to get both shots to win the game and with only two seconds left in the game, it is unlikely that the Ravens could score again. East is winning by only one point making the score 55 to 54."

Lucas stepped up to the free throw line and inhaled heavily before dribbling the ball multiple times.

The crowd became quiet as Lucas began dribbling. The seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. The cheerleaders joined hands, wishing for Lucas to make the shots.

Lucas kept his eyes on the net as he took the shot; the ball soared through the air and shot through the net. The crowd erupted in cheers. One down, one more to go, Lucas thought.

Lucas took another deep breath and dribbled the ball twice before jumping up and letting the ball flow through the air. Anticipation filled the air, but finally after a long pause, the ball flew into the net. The game was over and the stands started filing out and onto the court.

Lucas was pulled up onto someone's shoulders, and after several minutes of being moved throughout the crowd, congratulated; the person finally let him down. Next, Lucas was confronted by his ex-girlfriend, Brooke.

"Hey Broody. Nice game out there. You had me worried for awhile there, but I knew you'd pull through."

"Thanks look Brooke…"

"Save it, I understand. I know you didn't want to do the whole non-exclusive thing. I just really wanted to piss you off, and I'm sorry. Friends?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you later okay? Are you going to the after party?"

"Yes. I'll see you there?"  
"Of course."

-----

Lucas walked away from Brooke in search of another person, Peyton. He spotted her talking to Haley and he slowly made his way over to her.

"Hey Blondie, how's it going?" Peyton turned around to face him, smiling. "Okay Haley, I'll see you later."

"Hey Luke, amazing game tonight, I knew that you'd make those shots."

"Well at least someone did. Going to the after party?"

"I'm not sure."

"What? Come on Peyton. Come with me?" Lucas smirked, knowing that she'd say yes.

"Alright, but if it's lame, I'm leaving." Luke nodded, "Okay. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'll drive my car; just meet me here after you shower. Did I tell you how bad you smell right now?"

Both laughed. "Okay Peyton, I'll see you in a few."

Lucas walked to the locker rooms, getting stopped quite frequently by fans.

-----

Peyton was completely bored waiting for Lucas to come out of the locker rooms. By the time Lucas came out into the gym, it had been thirty five minutes and the gym had long since emptied out.

"You definitely take longer than me and I'm a girl." Peyton called out to Lucas, teasing him.

"I don't see any girls around here." Lucas said, knowing he was going to get punished for that comment. And he did. Peyton jumped up from the stands and tackled him on the gym floors. Lucas chuckled as Peyton straddled his waist, "You better take that back Scott."

"What if I don't?" Lucas inquired, still smiling.

"Then I will be forced to tell the whole party our secret tonight."

"And what secret would that be?"

"Oh, I think you know that one Mr. Scott."

"Okay, okay; I'm sorry." Peyton smirked, heaving herself off of Lucas's body. Lucas sighed in relief, and stood up next to Peyton.

He picked up his bag, and grabbed Peyton's cheerleading bag too.

"Are you ready to go? We're going to miss out on the party."

Peyton smiled and nodded. They walked out together to her car, getting into the black convertible. Peyton started the engine and music instantly blared through the speakers.

"Jeez, do you have the music up loud enough." Lucas said, turning the volume knob down.

"Not really, but that's as loud as they go." Peyton peeled out of the parking lot and headed towards Nathan's beach house, where the after party was held.

"So do you promise if this is lame, we can leave?" Peyton said stealing a glance at Lucas as she continued to drive.

"I'll leave whenever you're ready, just come and get me."

Peyton nodded, knowing that he really would leave if she wanted to.

-----

They shortly arrived at the party, and both of them got out of the car.

Peyton handed Lucas her keys and he stared at her in confusion, "What's this?"

"You know I can get a little over the top at these parties."  
Lucas nodded, remembering all the parties that Peyton had drank a little too much. Peyton mainly drank to bring herself out of the misery of being there. Brooke and Peyton were no longer friends, and it hurt her to see Brooke making comments about her, though Peyton would never admit that was why.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them moving, just looking at each other.

"Peyton, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Lucas, we're already dating." Peyton said, staring at him in confusion and amazement.

"I know, but I want to make it public. I'm sick of hiding it so we won't hurt others. I want to be able to kiss you in public and hold your hand." Lucas said, searching Peyton's eyes for any sign of her answer. It took a few more minutes for Peyton to finally make up her mind about her decision.

"I don't want to hide it anymore either." Lucas smiled and stepped closer to Peyton. He got close enough to capture her lips in a kiss. They kissed for awhile, before breaking off and grabbing hands. Peyton grew nervous as they made there way into the house. She could only imagine what Brooke was going to have to say about this. Lucas could feel her apprehension and he stopped her before she opened the door.

"Look Peyton, it doesn't matter what anyone else says especially Brooke. All that matters is what we think. Okay?"

Peyton nodded in a response and opened the door, revealing herself and Lucas to the entire party. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, still holding hands with Lucas. She went to loosen her grip and turn and run out the door, but Lucas gripped onto her hand tighter knowing exactly what Peyton wanted to do.

Peyton turned towards Lucas, searching his eyes worriedly. "It'll be okay Peyton." he whispered.

Peyton took another deep breath and allowed Lucas to lead them through the party to kitchen. Lucas was stopped many times to receive congratulations. Finally making it to the kitchen Lucas grabbed two cups, offering one to Peyton. Peyton just shook her head, "No thanks Luke, not yet at least." Luke nodded.

"Hey man, great game tonight. You really saved us there at the end; I really thought it was all over." Lucas wheeled around as Nathan came into the room, apparently talking to him.

"Thanks. I was really nervous about those free throws."

"Why Lucas? You have the best free throw average on the team."

"I know, I just don't know." Nathan nodded, knowing exactly what Lucas meant.

Nathan's eyes seemed to drift down to Lucas's hands, which were still clasped to Peyton's. His eyes widened, "So are you two together now?"

Peyton, who hadn't been paying attention, looked over at Nathan in fright.

Lucas nodded. "Well congratulations. But if I were you Peyton, I would stay away from Brooke, she's already had too much to drink and if she finds out, she is not going to be happy." Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I know. Luke, I'm going to go find Haley. I'll come find you in a little while."

"Alright." He said, pecking her lips.

-----

She quickly left, leaving him with Nathan as they began to talk about basketball once again.

Peyton began wandering around the party in search of Haley, who seemed to be non-existent. Unfortunately, Peyton ran into the person she least wanted to see at that moment. Brooke.

"Oh look who I found. Still settling for my leftovers? It's nice to know that you know that's all you'll ever be good enough for." Brooke slurred most of her words, and she smelt heavily of alcohol.

"I'm not really in the mood for you right now Brooke, why don't you just get out of my way." Peyton said, trying to step around Brooke. Brooke wouldn't let her though.

"What? Can't even look your ex-best friend in eye and tell her that you're screwing her ex?" Brooke spat into Peyton's face.

"Why should I? It's none of your business, you did say ex-best friend."

"You know I've been there ever since you're mom died, but now I realize that you're just a slut like she was."

That's what pushed Peyton over the top. Her hand slammed into Brooke's face with such force that Brooke stumbled backwards, holding her cheek.

"Say what you want about me, but if you say another thing about my mom I will make you suffer."

With that Peyton walked around the crowd that had formed around the two.

-----

Peyton walked outside, closing the door behind her. She walked around the porch and leaned against the siding for support. Her head was now pounding and she started to see spots in front of her eyes. She soon felt tears spilling down her face; and whether it was because of Brooke's harmful words or the fact that her head felt like a sledgehammer was pounding in it; she didn't know. She sat there on the porch for quite awhile, letting her breath settle down before she heard a door opening and then closing.

"Peyton? Are you out here?" She knew there would be no use in pretending she wasn't, so she spoke up, "Yes, Luke. I'm over here."

Lucas was soon at her side, helping her stand up.

"I heard about what Brooke said to you. I'm really sorry; Nathan and I were in the kitchen talking about the game when someone came in talking about your fight. Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Peyton nodded, "I'm sorry I ruined your night Lucas."

Lucas looked at her strangely, "Peyton, what makes you think that you ruined my night?"

"This party was to celebrate victory, which we only got because of you, and now we're leaving because of me." Peyton said, trying not to make eye contact with him, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Brooke had no right to say those things Peyton. It's not your fault."

Peyton nodded.

"Do you want to leave now?" Lucas said, raising her head with his finger under her chin.

"Sure."

Lucas grabbed her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her to climb in.

-----

The drive to Peyton's house was considerably short but Peyton had managed to fall asleep. Lucas smiled as he pulled into her driveway and noticed her sleeping figure leaning against the window. It had indeed been a long night, and he couldn't wait to collapse on his bed himself. He quietly got out of the car and went to the other side, carrying Peyton into the house. He carried her up the stairs to her room and laid her on her bed, tucking her in the covers. Peyton didn't make a sound the whole time, and Lucas knew she was out cold. He bent down, laying a kiss on her forehead. He smiled, then walked down the stairs and locking the door before he left.

-----

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Let me know if you liked it or not. The next chapter will be up next Sunday.

Thanks for reading,

Stephanie. (POPSICLEx3LOVE)


	3. Pieces of Me

I know that I promised a chapter on the same day (Sunday) every week and that that should be my deadline, but I was absolutely stuck. I wasn't sure which direction to take this, but I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. This is a filler chapter, and much shorter than I would have liked, but it also holds some important information for the set-up of this story. Of course it will have the Brooke/Peyton catfight stuff like last chapter, but it will cause a lot more problems for Peyton. Lucas will also have a major role in the argument between Peyton and Brooke. This chapter will also show the first signs of Peyton's problem that she will inevitably try to hide from Lucas and her friends. Don't get too excited though, it will take about five more chapters before I actually disclose what disease Peyton actually has. There is clue number one: it is a disease. But anyways I apologize for my lateness with this chapter. I hope you like it and please review if you like it or even if you don't. Also, don't be afraid to leave me a review with suggestions, they can always help and the next few chapters will be rough until I actually get to the story line. I will more than likely use the suggestions that you give me, so please let me know them!

Thanks so much!

Stephanie

* * *

If you only live in the realm of the possible; you will never see the impossible. --- Me

* * *

Lucas got in his car early the next morning, hoping to get to Peyton's house early before school. It was only seven but he knew that she would wake up and remember the night before and end up crying. He felt so bad that he wasn't there to give Brooke a mouth full, himself, but he was proud of Peyton for standing up to Brooke. Brooke had no right to bring up Peyton's mom, yet she did it so often that he knew it was breaking Peyton down. Peyton hadn't been herself the past few weeks and it must be hard on her to hear her ex-best friend talking about her mom, especially when Brooke was there for Peyton when her mom had died.  
-

The drive to Peyton's house was short, and he just went through town not really noticing much of anything. He finally arrived at her house and pulled into the driveway because Peyton's car was occupying the curb. He walked up to the front door, just remembering that he had locked the door. He tried the handle anyways and to his surprise, it opened.

'Maybe she is awake.'

He walked up the stairs, heading towards her room. He didn't hear any noise, so he figure she was asleep once again. But when he walked into her room, he knew she wasn't.

Peyton was curled up in a ball on her bed, facing the opposite direction and while she looked asleep, the jerking of her body disproved it. The jerks were not just small little shivers, her whole body was convulsing on the bed. Lucas rushed over to her and enveloped her small body in his.

"Peyton?"

"Luke," She said weakly through her tear-stained face, she tried to swipe the tears off of her face before Lucas seen, but he already had…

"It's okay Peyt, you can cry. I know what Brooke said really hurt you, and I'm really sorry." Peyton shook her head, "I'm okay Lucas, I'm fine, really. What Brooke said didn't hurt me."

Lucas knew that she wasn't, but he knew better than to push the issue.

Peyton got up out of the bed and walked to her bathroom. She wasn't crying over what Brooke said or about her mom. But she didn't want to tell Lucas what it really was.

Lucas followed her to the door. She grabbed her toothbrush and shoved it into her mouth after putting toothpaste on it.

"So I was thinking that we should do something tonight. I could come over later and we could watch a movie?" Lucas asked, leaning against the trim, but facing her bedroom.

Her response came in a jumble of inaudible words, which left Lucas chuckling.

After brushing her teeth, she gave him her answer. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

She grabbed a bottle out of her medicine cabinet and poured three pills out into her hand. Lucas heard the pills rattle against the bottle and turned around to see what she was taking. The bottle sat on the counter and he looked at it, but it was a prescribed pill and he couldn't see the name. Peyton swallowed the pills and didn't even realize that Lucas was looking at her strangely. He turned around quickly to hide the fact that he was watching her.

"Hey Peyton, can I get on your computer for a bit while you get ready."  
"Yeah sure."

Lucas nodded and went to walk away when he felt Peyton's arm on his shoulder, pulling him back. They got close and Peyton looked deep in his eyes. "Thanks Lucas." Luke smiled then kissed her lips. He pulled away and smiled, then walked to her computer and sat down while Peyton went into the bathroom closing the door slightly as she got into the shower.  
-

Twenty minutes later Peyton was ready to go. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue tee, she went to find her bag.

"Okay Luke, I'm ready to go."

Luke nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked down the stairs together.  
-

Arriving at school, Lucas and Peyton got out of the car together.

Lucas drew a haggard breath before turning to Peyton, preparing to ask her a question that she could potentially get angry over, "Look Peyton, I just need to know this. I don't want to bug you about it; I just need to ask… Are you okay?"

Peyton stared in his eyes for a minute before answering, "I'm fine Luke, really. Just a little upset and I haven't been exactly feeling on top lately, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Luke smiled then nodded.

"Okay. I just need to know when you're not. Promise to let me know so that I can help?"

Peyton leaned in for a kiss, "Of course."

After a brief make-out session against the car, they clasped hands and continued on their walk into the school. Peyton knew that she would see Brooke today, sometime, and it turned her stomach to think about another fight with Brooke. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood. Her head had been throbbing since she woke up that morning and even though she took her pain pills that she got from the shooting, the pain was still there. Brooke was really the last person that she wanted to deal with right now.  
-

Walking into the school holding hands with Lucas was just as awkward for Peyton as walking into the party the night before. She just wanted to run away, not really caring about skipping school. At least she got away from this; she could be far, far away. Lucas once again sensed her tension and gently tightened his grasp. Now there was really no way to get out of it. She would have to do it sometime.

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Peyton asked, trying to avoid the looks of the others in the hallway.

"I don't know; why don't you choose?"

"Because you won't like the movie I will choose. You never do, and you always complain about it."

"Okay fine, I will find a movie." Lucas was quiet for awhile, thinking about what movie to watch. "Oh I know! What about Coach Carter?" Lucas said in a bright voice.

"No." Peyton said very simply as she came to her locket and turned toward it, while Lucas leaned up against the one next to hers.

"What? Why not?"  
"Because that's all you've wanted to watch for the last month. I know that it's your favorite movie because of the basketball and stuff, but sorry no. Pick another."

Once again Lucas became quiet as he thought again. "Okay I have one, now I know that it's long, but it's good."

Peyton waited for his suggestion… but he seemed to hesitate as he looked down the hallway "Come on then." Peyton urged.

"Rose Red."

"Okay. Did you just pick that so I can get scared and you can have a cuddle buddy."  
"Of course." He said nonchalantly, still looking down the hall, but smiling none the less. The smile slowly faded from his face.

Peyton noticed and questioned him, "What are you staring at Luke."

Peyton turned slowly to see what Lucas had been staring at for the last minute. She knew exactly what he was staring at, even though the hallway was crowded with students and teachers. He was looking at Brooke, as she walked down the hallway.

Peyton reeled back around to look at Lucas.

"Why are you staring at her?" Peyton said venomously.

"I was just silently hoping she wasn't going to come over here, and unfortunately it looks like she is. Look Peyton let's leave, it's not worth it. I know you aren't in the mood to deal with her." Peyton nodded as Lucas grabbed her hand and went to walk away. Just as she turned around a strong hand on her shoulder swung her back around.

"Are you afraid of me?" Brooke sneered.

"Yes. I'm so afraid of you Brooke. You terrify me." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Once again I see you are stuck with my leftovers." Brooke said then turned to Lucas and smiled. "How are you doing broody?"

Lucas didn't say anything except, "Why don't you leave her alone Brooke? I thought we were going to try to be friends now."

"We can be friends Luke, but that slut over there will never be in my life again, not after what she did. She will always be a slut, she's just brainwashing you into thinking she's not" Brooke said in a very spiteful voice directed towards Peyton.

"She hasn't brainwashed anyone Brooke, I want to be with her. I love her. If you can forgive me, why can't you forgive her?"

Brooke laughed, but ignored his question all together. "Just don't ruin this one Peyton; that would be a shame."

"What do you mean by that?" There was a large group of people already surrounding the three, and more seemed to join as they walked past.

"I mean you ruin everyone else's life that you know, but don't screw his up. He is actually worth something."  
Peyton stood there dumbstruck for a minute.

"I mean your mother, she died. She was probably sick of you too. Then your dad, he left you; he's in the Atlantic somewhere trying to get the hell away from you for awhile. And what about Ellie, she died too. All of them probably couldn't stand the thought of spending a lot of time with you. So let Lucas go if he wants, so he doesn't end up like the others. Ruining him would be a waste. If he wants to leave let him so he doesn't have to resort to dying to getaway from you."

The air around Peyton seemed to close and her world started to spin. The pounding in her head seemed to reverberate in her ears. She turned and ran away from the crowd, tears shimmering in her eyes. She ran into the quad and was finding her way to the car. She needed to get anywhere, as long as she wasn't in there.  
-

Lucas stood there for a minute just staring at Brooke.

"If you ever, I mean ever think about even talking to me or Peyton again I will make sure you pay. Stay away from Peyton and stay away from me." Lucas said then pushed through her and went in search of Peyton.  
-

Meanwhile Peyton began running through the rows of cars searching for Lucas' truck. Nathan, who had been walking into the school at the time, had seen her run out and he was running after her, though she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Peyton. Hey Peyton wait up! What's wrong? Peyton!"

She finally slumped down on the blacktop against Lucas's truck and bawled. Nathan stopped next to her, leaning down to help. He was honestly worried. Peyton didn't cry around others, she just didn't. It was like a golden rule for her. But here she was, breaking down in front of his eyes.

"What happened, Peyton? Is it Luke?"  
Peyton shook her head no. "Then what is it Peyt?"  
She didn't say anything she just continued to cry. The pounding in her head was reaching extreme and the pain was slowly spreading to the rest of her body. Her arm muscles were becoming sore and her legs were tired.

Lucas' voice boomed out along the parking lot and Peyton seen Nathan's upper body lift. She knew he was more than likely waving Lucas over to them. Peyton began sucking in deep breaths and she grabbed her head to stop the pounding. She heard heavy footsteps coming in her direction and she knew it was Lucas as a pair of strong arms encircled her body.

"Peyton… omg Peyton I am so sorry. Are you okay? Talk to me Peyton, please? Remember, you said you'd tell me if you weren't okay? Please. Talk to me." She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"My head… it's… so hot." She stuttered out, not really hearing what she said.

Lucas' hand felt like an ice cube as it felt Peyton's scalding head. Luke swore under his breath.

"What's wrong Luke? What happened?" Nathan was still there even though he had been silent for a few minutes.

"Help me get her home and I'll tell you, she's burning up" Nathan nodded and picked up Peyton while Lucas got up from the ground and searched his pockets for his keys. He opened the door for Nathan to lay Peyton on the backseat. He hopped in the driver's seat while Nathan ran around to the passengers. As they drove Lucas told their story to Nathan.

"We were in the hallway, by Peyton's locker. She was really anxious about going public about our relationship. I tried to lighten the atmosphere by joking around about what movie we were going to watch, when I seen Brooke."

Nathan nodded to show that he was still listening.

"I was silently hoping that Brooke wouldn't come up to us, but of course I wasn't that lucky. Peyton and I tried to turn away and leave, but she turned Peyton back around. That's when she started to tell Peyton to let me go if I wanted to leave because she didn't want me dead like her moms. She said that Anna, and Ellie, and even her dad have left her just to get away from her. She told Peyton to let me go before I had to die to get away from her like her moms."  
Lucas heard Nathan's sharp intake of breath and stopped for a moment to let the words sink in.

"Peyton was upset I could tell, she ran out. I warned Brooke never to come near us again or I would make sure she would pay."

Nathan was beyond angry, "I can't believe she would say that!"

"Yeah well she did. I think there is more to what's going on with Peyton than what's she's telling me though." Lucas pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Why do you say that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well this morning I went over there early to see her before school and she was lying in her bed literally jerking, her whole body was shaking. I thought she was crying over Brooke, but now that I think about it, I don't think it was about Brooke. When I mentioned that it would be okay and not to let Brooke get to her, she said 'what Brooke said didn't hurt me.' She said it in that believable voice, too. She got up and went in the bathroom and I heard pills shaking, so I turned to look and see what she was doing. It was a prescription medicine, I couldn't read the label."  
"Maybe it was just a regular pill or something. Don't get worked up over nothing. It really could be nothing."

"I know. It's just that it's hard not to worry when so many things are going wrong in her life right now. Brooke, and her dad staying out there longer, and she hasn't exactly been feeling great. She just needs some peace."

"I know Luke, I know."

They pulled into Peyton's driveway and Luke gently pulled Peyton out of the backseat while Nathan went to open the door. Peyton had woken up and she started to moan from the bright sunlight above her.

"Hey Peyt. How're you feeling?"

Peyton mumbled something inaudible and stuffed her head into Luke's clothed shoulder.

He went up the stairs and he gently laid her on her bed, while Nathan went into the bathroom to get a glass of water and two aspirin. He handled them to Luke, who was sitting next to Peyton.

"Hey Peyton, I have a few pills here for you to take, they're just aspirin. Can you swallow them for me?"

Peyton nodded and sat up slightly, allowing Lucas to put the pills in her mouth and glide the water into her mouth. She swallowed them with great effort; then collapsed back on the bed in exhaustion.

After Lucas knew that she was sleeping, he pulled the covers up over her.

"Do you want me to drive you back to school Nate? I'm going to stay here with Peyton today. I'm not going to leave her."

"Actually, why don't I stay here with you? I'll help you in anyway that I can, and plus I get out of school. You don't mind if I crash for a bit though do you? I stayed up late last night studying for a Trig test today and I don't think I'm going to pass anyways."

Lucas laughed, "No, go ahead. She'll be out for awhile and I think I'm going to lay down for a bit too. You can take the couch or her dad's bed." Nathan nodded and headed out of the room.

Lucas sighed as he started to pick up the few things lying around Peyton's floor and put them neatly on her chair.

As he walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, his mind was racing with the day's events.

"I can't believe Brooke would say that! She better stay the hell away from Peyton. I really hope she's okay. Gosh! I really am going crazy! Now I'm talking to myself." Lucas groaned before getting a washcloth from the cabinet and running it under the cold tap. He ringed it out and then headed back out to the bedroom to put it on Peyton's forehead.

Lucas took off his jeans and laid in the bed in his boxers. He put the cold washcloth on Peyton's forehead; she opened her eyes in shock and smiled at Lucas's worried expression.

"How're you doing Peyton?" He said stroking her hair.

"I've been better." Lucas smirked, "Well get some sleep, I'm going to lay here with you alright?"

Peyton nodded and snuggled closer to Lucas. Soon both were sleeping peacefully.  
-

Nathan woke around twelve thirty to hear a loud retching noise coming from the hall. He slowly climbed out of the bed and went to find the source of the noise. He found it when he walked by the bathroom. Nate pushed the door open and there was Peyton, leaning on the floor throwing up into the toilet. Nathan rushed in and got on his knees beside her, rubbing her back. After Peyton had finished she moved so that she could lay her hot cheek against the cold tiled floor. Nathan took the time to ask Peyton a few questions "Are you okay?"

Peyton shook her head no. "Do you want me to get Lucas?" Once again Peyton shook her head no.

"Alright, well I'll help you get back into bed okay?" He slowly helped her stand up and into the bedroom once again.

He saw her lay down before he exited the room and headed down the stairs to start lunch.  
-

Lucas woke to the smell of food and carefully slipped out of the bed, making sure not to wake Peyton.

"Woah Nathan, how long have you been up?" Lucas said seeing all the food laid out, mainly bacon, eggs, French toast, and sausages.

"Not too long. I needed that sleep. It felt amazing."

"Oh I know. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was. I didn't even stay at the party that long. I just can't believe Peyton has slept this long without waking up." Lucas said picking up a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth.

"She was up earlier, actually she woke me up."

Lucas lifted a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was throwing up in the bathroom and I got up to see what was happening. She puked for like fifteen minutes; most of it was dry heaves though. Didn't you hear her get up?"

Lucas choked on his bacon, and then shook his head no.

"I told you Nate, something is wrong. I can tell."

"Don't get worked up Lucas, it could be just the cold or flu."

"In the middle of August? I really think something is wrong. But I know that I'm going to have a hard time getting Peyton to go to the doctor. She hates doctors.

"Just let it pass a few days before you get all protective on her. Try about three days and if she doesn't get better, then convince her to go."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah you're right Nathan. I just really hope nothings wrong, I don't think Peyton could handle it; hell I don't think I could handle it either."

"It'll be okay man." Nathan said laying a comforting hand on Lucas' shoulder.

* * *

Okay guys that's Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it was probably a little bit boring, but let me know what you think. I would really appreciate reviews. So please click that little button in the lower left corner Thanks! And once again, sorry about the long wait on this chapter, I will have the next one up ASAP. Thank you so much for reading!

Stephanie aka POPSICLEx3LOVE


	4. Nobody Knows

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I went on an extended spring break and I didn't have much time to write. And it has been incredibly hard to write since then…But here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't be too mad at me for not updating sooner. The next chapter will be amazing, and I will slowly start saying more about her illness. Please review and let me know if you like it. I made this one extra long for you guys.

Thank you for the reviews: kaligator, Sarah111650, luvtheOC09, pleyton117, perfectharmony22, othstewy, and xobabiidoll.

----

It is easy to be brave from a safe distance. --- Aesop.

---

Peyton woke up to two sets of heavy footsteps on the stairs. She looked up to see them as Nathan and Lucas walked in.

"Hey sleepyhead." Lucas said as he entered the room.

"Hi." Peyton said groggily as she sat up.

"How about some breakfast, Peyt?"

"Did I sleep that long?" Peyton spoke quietly in amazement.

Both boys burst into laughter, "No, it's only three. I got up and Nathan was cooking breakfast."

"I can bring up some if you'd like."

Peyton nodded, "thanks."

Nathan left the room, leaving Peyton and Lucas alone.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm not feeling so hot." Peyton admitted, as she began to slide back down on the bed.  
"I know." Lucas leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you were throwing up earlier?" Luke said, continuing to hold her in his arms as he rubbed her hand in patterns.

Peyton looked down embarrassed, "I didn't want you to see me like that."  
"Peyt, its okay. I want to help." Lucas said sympathetically, feeling horrible for even bringing it up.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but here you go." Nate said, just entering. He sat the plate in front of Peyton, who started eating slowly. Lucas got up from the bed and moved to the chair next to it, while Nate sat in her computer chair.

"We have a game tonight, are you pumped?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just no after-party for me tonight, just a movie for Peyton and I after the game."

"Hmm, sounds like fun." Nathan said, as he raised his eyebrows at Luke, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Whitey will go easy on us tonight for missing school?"

"We'll just explain, it's all we can do." Lucas said. He picked up a pillow ball and began tossing it into the air. "But we are going to beat the Eagles tonight, I know it."

Neither boy noticed Peyton jump up until they heard the plate smash on the floor. Both Lucas and Nathan were startled and looked over to Peyton, only to find she wasn't there. Lucas ran out of the room with Nathan close behind. They found Peyton in the bathroom, heaving over the toilet. Lucas fell to his knees by her side and pulled her hair out of her face and gently rubbed her back. She threw up until it was just clear colored bile coming up. Tears ran down Peyton's face as she continued to throw up, and the pain in her throat grew. She finally stopped and collapsed into Lucas's arms.

"I should take you to the doctor."  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just sleep for another two hours before I have to get ready for the game."

"But Peyton, you're…" Lucas tried, but was cut off. "No Luke, I'm fine. Honest."

Peyton stood up but began swaying and Nathan reached out to steady her. She pulled back and straightened herself out, then made her way back to her room. Nathan and Luke shook their heads and followed her a minute later. Nathan, remembering the broken glass, stopped Lucas from stepping on it. Lucas looked at Peyton, who was already asleep on her bed. He walked over to the bed and laid a kiss on her forehead before turning to help Nathan pick up the broken plate.

--

It had been two hours since Peyton had fallen back asleep and Lucas was very hesitant to wake her up.

"You know you'll have hell to pay if you don't wake her up man." Nate said. Both boys were already dressed in their Ravens jerseys and had practiced lightly outside while she slept.

"Yeah, I know," Lucas gently shook Peyton until her eyes shot open.

"Luke?" Peyton asked as she blinked multiple times to clear her vision.

"Yeah Peyt, it's me. The game starts in an hour and a half; we need to leave here in about half hour."

Peyton nodded and got up. She once again began swaying but Lucas grabbed her before she fell. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"You really need to go to the doctor."

"No Luke, I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not. You can't even stand, you can't keep food down, and you're dizzy. Not to mention how hot you were this morning and your headaches. I really don't think that's being 'fine'."

"It'll pass Lucas; it's nothing to get worried about."

"Then what were the pills you took this morning?" Lucas said, getting louder with ach sentence he spoke. He was getting annoyed at Peyton because she was acting like it was no big deal, and it was; at least to him.

"What…? Those were just aspirin." Peyton said, trying to stand up, but feeling dizzy, sat back down. She adverted her eyes from Lucas' and that was the clue that she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, those were prescription pills, I saw the bottle."

"Okay, so I have been taking them in hopes of getting rid of whatever is wrong with me," Peyton said quietly.

"How long have you felt like this?" Lucas asked, realizing that yelling was getting him nowhere, he softened his tone.

"About a week and a half."

"A week and a half Peyton? Why haven't you said anything?" Luke grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Because I knew you'd want me to go to the doctor. I'm not ready for that Lucas; you know I hate doctors. I'll be fine really; it's nothing to worry about."

"No it's not. We're worried about you, you are sick. And if you have felt like this for a week and a half, then you need to go to the doctor. I know that you hate doctors, but I will go with you. I'll be there with you, but please you need to go." Lucas was looking straight into her eyes, letting her know that he meant every word he had just spoken.

"I can't Luke." She said quietly before getting up slowly and going into the bathroom.

Nathan, who had been standing in the corner of the room, felt very awkward. He had never seen Lucas and Peyton fight like that and he knew it was one of the first ones, and it was hurting both of them to do it. Lucas sat on the bed with his head hung, while Peyton was in the bathroom behind closed doors.

In the bathroom, Peyton sat against the door. Her head was pounding once again. Peyton knew Lucas was right, though she didn't want to admit it. The headaches were steadily getting worse, she knew that for sure. Her head felt as if a hammer was pounding away inside her brain. She laid her head down and took deep long breaths as the pain became almost paralyzing.

--

Lucas and Nate continued to sit quietly in Peyton's room. Neither of them had spoken for several minutes and it scared Nathan when Luke started talking.  
"Why won't she go?" Lucas asked in almost despair.

"I think she knows that you are right, but he fear is overpowering her. Imagine being forced to go somewhere you were terrified of. You wouldn't be so willing either. Peyton has all but happy memories of the place."

Lucas nodded, "I know, I just want her to be better so that everything can get back to normal."

It was quiet once again as time ticked by. They were expecting Peyton to come out any minute. She was definitely not a high maintenance girl and it seemed that she was taking forever in there. Lucas got up and went to the door, "Peyt, are you ready? We need to get going; we'll be late for the game."

There was no answer. "Come on Peyt, are you mad at me? Don't be okay, let's work this out. I am just looking out for you." Once again, there was no answer. Lucas walked away in frustration, so Nathan got up against the door to talk to her.

"Peyt, its Nathan, listen we need to get going, so please come out? You don't even have to talk to Lucas if you don't want to." He pushed his ear against the door to hear her response. He didn't hear her speak, but he did hear her sobs. He began pushing against the door to get it open. Thankfully it didn't take much, and the door swung open.

Lying on the floor in front of him was Peyton, with her head cradled in her hands. He dropped down to her side next to her.

"Peyt…? What's wrong?"

"My head, it hurts so badly." As Peyton lifted her head to look at him, he could see the tears cascading down her face. He put his hand to her forehead and pulled it back, making sure not to let Peyton notice how hot it actually was.

"Okay Peyton, let's get you into bed okay? Do you think you can walk?"  
Peyton shook her head no, so in one swift motion, Nathan had her in his arms.

When he walked out of the bathroom and into her adjoining bedroom, Luke was in there pacing. His head jerked up as he saw them enter the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Nathan carried her to the bed.

"Her head..." Nathan laid her on the bed, and then pulled Lucas by the shirt away from her.

"She's burning up."

"I can't go to the game, I need to stay here and be with her. Take care of her."

"She'll probably just fall asleep Lucas, let her sleep it off. It's probably the best for right now." Lucas nodded and walked over to the bed.

He gently kiss her cheek, "Hey Peyton, do you want me to stay here with you, or are you just going to sleep while I'm at the game?"

"Sleep," She muttered quietly.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything, okay? I'll be home in two hours okay?"

There was no response, and Lucas knew she was already sleeping. He kissed her cheek one last time, and then followed Nathan out of the room and the house.

--

Nathan drove as Lucas sat quietly in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe I should have stayed."

"Luke, you know she'll just sleep. She wouldn't have got up earlier if you hadn't woke her up. The team needs you tonight. We'll just explain to Whitey why we weren't there today and talk to him about Peyton, I'm sure he'll understand." Nathan said as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the road.

"Yeah."

They continued to drive until they arrived at the school. It was only 5:55 and they didn't have to be there until 6:10, but they still needed to talk to Whitey. Both boys got out of the car and grabbed their duffel bags from the back seat and headed inside. The gym was nearly empty, except for the few early cheerleader and players. They made their way into the locker room, where Whitey's office was located.

They knocked, then waited quietly for Whitey to answer, "Come in," Whitey said. Lucas and Nathan entered and while Nathan sat down, Lucas shut the door.  
"Ahh, my two star players, what do I owe the pleasure?" Whitey said in a half-laugh voice

"Well you see Coach, we weren't at school today, well we were, but we had to leave."

Whitey turned serious, "So why did you have to leave?" He said, emphasizing the word 'have.'

"As you might know, Brooke and Peyton are fighting and Brooke has been saying some awful things about Peyton and her family. She is saying them mainly because Peyton and I are dating now, which Brooke's not too happy about. At the party last night Brooke had been drinking a bit too much and she started things with Peyton. She said something about Peyton and her mom and how they are both sluts. Peyton was really upset and I took her home." Lucas explained, while Whitey nodded for Lucas to continue.

"Well we went into school this morning and were just talking when Brooke came up and started talking bad about Peyton and her moms again, saying how her mom and Ellie died because they couldn't stand her and that he dad took all the jobs he could out on the ocean so he didn't have to deal with her. Peyton ran out."

"So you followed her?" White asked --- Luke started but Nathan cut him off, "Actually, I was walking through the quad when Peyton ran out. She ran past me and I followed her. She was stumbling to find Lucas' car. When she found it I was quickly catching up to her and I seen her fall next to his truck. I rushed over to her and while I was trying to talk to her, I heard Lucas calling for her so I waved him over. Peyton wasn't looking so good so Luke was trying to figure out what was wrong. Her head felt like an oven it was so hot, and she kept holding it in her hands. Lucas and I took her back home, to her house. She was asleep but we made her take some aspirin. It wasn't but maybe three hours later and I heard a noise coming from the hallways so I got up to find Peyton in the bathroom throwing up. She must have thrown up for at least twenty minutes after I went in there and then I helped her into bed."

"So Peyton's sick?"

"Well I think it's more than that though Coach." Lucas said.

"What do you mean more than that Lucas?" Whitey was getting more concerned with each detail Lucas and Nathan said.

"This morning when I went over there she was lying in bed literally jerking she was shaking so bad and then she got up and took a prescription pill. I asked her at first what it was and she lied, and then she told me that she was trying to get rid of whatever she had. I asked her how long it had been going on and she said a week and a half. She is dizzy, had horrible headaches and bruises, she's throwing up everything she eats, she has fevers and I think her muscles hurt because she can't stay standing long. I tried to get her to agree to go to the doctor but she wouldn't, she hates hospital, you know that."

"Yes, I do. I think you are right in thinking it's more than just a cold." Whitey said quietly.

"We thought you should know the whole story behind our absence today, from us."

Whitey nodded, "I am correct in saying Peyton's not here?" they both nodded, "Well than where is she, because I know her dad is away and isn't home to take care of her."

"She's sleeping, I'm sure she'll be sleeping until Luke gets home from the game." Nathan said.

Once again Whitey nodded, "I understand, and I would have done the same. I wouldn't normally let this slide, but I will tonight. But don't let it happen again." Both Nathan and Lucas nodded again, "We won't sir."

They got up and we're going to leave to go into the locker room when Whitey stopped them, "Oh and Lucas, make sure you convince Peyton to go to the doctors and keep me in on what's going on."

"Of course."

He closed the door and Nathan and Lucas both exhaled deeply, "Well that went well." Luke nodded, "I was prepared to not play tonight."  
The boys went to change out of their warm ups. They stood at their lockers changing. Luke pulled out his phone and was dialing Peyton's number when Nathan seen him and pulled the phone out of his Luke's hand.  
"What are you doing Nathan?"

"You're not calling Peyton." Nate said, throwing the phone into his locker.

"How you kn…"

"I can read that expression.

"I just want to check on her," Luke said, trying to grab the phone.

"Let her sleep Lucas. She's fine and if she wasn't I think she'd call you. She'll be okay; just waking her up probably isn't the best idea."

Lucas thought for a moment, "Alright, then can I at least call my mom to check on her before she comes to the game?"

Nathan nodded and handed back the phone. Luke quickly dialed his mom's number which she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey mom. Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes Luke, I already told you that." Karen said on the other line.

"Well would you mind stopping by Peyton's house and checking on her?"

"Why? What is wrong Lucas?"

Lucas sighed, "She's sick mom, Nathan and I left her there sleeping to come to the game and I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Of course I'll go check on her Lucas. I'll call your phone only if something is wrong, so check it before the game and at half time okay? Don't worry about her though; I'm sure she's fine."

Karen hung up, leaving Lucas lingering on the other end.

----------

"It is a close game folks, Tree Hill is winning by four points and it's nearing half time. A minute and a half left for the quarter and East has the ball. Skills knocks the ball away to Lucas Scott; there he goes and another two points for Tree Hill."

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"East now has the ball, but once again it is knocked away by the Ravens. Nathan shoots the ball and another two points for Tree Hill. Twenty seconds until half time."

The ball was thrown back and forth between the players and finally the buzzer went off, signaling half time. Both teams ran off and headed to their separate locker rooms.

Lucas went straight to his locker and checked his phone, there was one missed call, his mom had called. He heart started racing and he quickly dialed his voicemail. He plugged his other ear to hear the message clearly; "Hey Lucas, it's your mom. I stopped by Peyton's she's okay, but I'm going to stay here with her. She doesn't look so good. Come over after the game. I love you; good luck."

Lucas hung up and sighed, she doesn't look so good, ran through his mind. She hadn't looked well in about a week, but he didn't tell Peyton that. She already knew it and he didn't want to upset her. He just thought she was tired, not that she was sick. "How is she man?" Nathan said. "That was your mom right?"

Lucas nodded, "I guess she's okay, my mom's going to stay there with her though because she doesn't look so good."

Nathan nodded. "Well let's go win this game okay?"

---

Lucas got out of his truck, dragging his duffle bag out with him. It had been a long day, but they had won the game against East High by twenty two points. He was now at Peyton's house, where he was meeting his mom so that she could go home. As he walked in the door his mom, Karen, was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." Lucas said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey honey how was the game?" Karen asked, getting up to get Lucas something to drink.

"Great, we won by twenty two points."

"That's great, Luke. You sound tired though."

"I am. How is she?" Lucas asked with genuine concern.

Karen sat down next to him, "Well I helped her take a shower, she passed out half way through it and I hear her fall so I went in to help her. She's really sick, and she needs to go to the doctor. She won't listen to me, so please get her to go." Lucas nodded.

"Well I'm going to go up and see her, why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'm sure my little brother isn't happy about standing up all the time."

Karen chuckled, "Are you going to come home tonight?"

"No, Nathan is going to be here in a few minutes, we're both going to stay here tonight."

"Okay, take care of her. Lots of fluids." Karen kissed his cheek, then walked down the hallway.

Lucas finished off his bottle of water and then got up to go check on Peyton. As he walked in the room he heard a door open and he knew it was probably Nathan coming in. Peyton was lying on her bed, sleeping. He carefully sat down next to her, so that he wouldn't wake her. But he did, her eyes fluttered open.  
"Hi."  
"Hi" Peyton said narcotically, "How was the game?"

"We won; ninety eight to seventy six." He said pulling her into his lap, "how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. You're mom had to help me shower, that was so embarrassing." Peyton blushed a little and looked down.

"Look Peyton, I think you should go see a doctor."

Peyton began shaking her head, "I thought we already talked about this."

"We did, but you weren't listening, I mean you passed out in the shower. That's not good. Just go, hell I'll go with you, but you can't keep doing this. Get some medicine and get it over with." Lucas started raising his voice. "I can't Lucas!" Peyton said yelling.

Peyton got up awkwardly and began walking to her bathroom; Lucas got up too and grabbed her wrist loosely to pull her back. Peyton whimpered and Luke picked up her hand to reveal a large bruise on her hand and wrist.

"What happened there?" Lucas said, once again backing down.

"I don't know," Peyton said quietly.

"Please Peyton just go? I'll come too. Just please go, this might be another problem. You don't just get bruises." Lucas pleaded.

Peyton didn't respond, just turned away from him. Lucas waited a minute for her to answer, and when she didn't he pleaded with her again.

"Just go Peyton. It'll be okay, nothing will be wrong you'll just need to get some antibiotics. Nothing to harmful or scary."

Peyton spoke quietly, "I'll go."

Lucas smiled. "Okay, I'll get the phone book and call the doctors if they are still open and see if they have an appointment tomorrow after school. Then we can leave and I'll take you."

Lucas went to leave when Peyton spoke up again, "No, Luke, I want to go alone."

Lucas turned toward her and tried to hide the hurt look in his eyes by smiling, "Okay. I'll go make the appointment," He said and walked out of the room.

They had never fought like that before.

Peyton who had seen the hurt in his eyes, softly began to cry. Nathan had been standing outside the door the entire time went into her room when he heard her soft cries. He pulled her into a hug. "I didn't mean to make him upset Nathan, I just don't think I can handle the pressure of both of us being there."

Nathan sighed, "I know Peyton, I think he understands."

Peyton nodded, but continued to cry letting all her emotions out.


	5. Fall to Pieces

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I got it out very early for you guys, I wasn't going to update until next Sunday, but I thought that since my last chapter took so long I'd reward you. This is a very emotional chapter, and you will find out Peyton's medical problem in this chapter. I really hope you guys like this one… I worked very hard on this and even though it is shorter than normal, it is a very good chapter; so please review for me!

Thanks to for reviewing: luvtheOC09, kaligator, othstewy, perfectharmony22, Sarah11650, luke-n-peyton, Futura- Estrella, Josie, LeytonTilEnd.

-----

The most important of life's battles is the one we fight daily in the silent chambers of the soul. -- David McKay

-------

Chapter 5

Peyton sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office; bouncing her feet, wringing her hands, doing anything to keep her mind off of the fact that she was actually going through with this. She had promised Luke and it was hard to break a promise to him, so here she was.

The waiting room was the worst. It reminded her of the time she sat in one for hours waiting to find our about her mom. But her nausea and dizzy spells were getting worse and were usually accompanied by a severe headache, leaving her in bed for most of the day. It had kept her from cheering at last nights' game and with her promise to Lucas; she was determined not to let it happen again. She just wanted to get some pills and get out of there.

"Peyton Sawyer?" A heavy set nurse called out to the waiting room.

Peyton slowly got up and followed the nurse behind the door, leading to a hallway with brightly colored doors lining each side. "You can go to room 8 on your right and have a seat; Dr. Michaels will be back there soon." The nurse, Cathy, said after taking Peyton's weight and height, 103 pounds - 5'7". Peyton went in and sat down on the loud crinkly paper covering the table. She groaned at the noise and the fact that the room was decorated in bright green and yellow making her head pound. The smell of antiseptic made her eyes burn and the memories of the hospital float into her mind.

She blocked them out of her head.

This was another thing she hated about doctor's offices; you were always called back to a room at your appointment time, but you sat there by yourself for a long time until the doctor came in. She laid back on the bed, covering her eyes with her hands to block out the brightness of the room. She hadn't seen the doctor yet, but she was hoping it was soon because her nausea was bound to show up sometime.

---

"Ms. Sawyer, you are going to have to have someone else drive you home, did anyone else come with you?" Dr. Michaels said, looking over her clipboard. Peyton was glad she was talking quietly because anything loud and obnoxious would definitely make her head spin. Peyton shook her head 'no' and instantly regretted it as dots clouded her vision.

"Can your parents come and get you?"

Peyton sighed; obviously this doctor was new to Tree Hill.

"My mom is dead and my dad is on the Atlantic somewhere."

"Well you can't drive home, you are in no condition to drive and I can not give you a shot if I don't know that someone can drive you home."

Peyton sighed once again but pulled out her phone, "I'll find someone."

Dr. Michaels nodded and stepped out of the room politely.

Peyton called the only person she knew would come in a heartbeat, she only hoped he'd answer his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Luke?" Peyton whispered.

"Yeah Peyt, it's me."

"Can you come get me?"

Peyton hung up her phone almost in tears as her head started to pound; she now agreed with the doctor, there was no way she would be able to drive home.

---

Lucas rushed out to his car and shoved his keys into the ignition. He was surprised that Peyton had called him and asked him to pick her up, especially since she had insisted on going alone.

The drive to the doctor's office was shorter than normal seeing as Lucas was doing anything but normal speed. He knew Peyton wouldn't have called unless she absolutely had to, and he knew something was wrong when she was whispering on the phone.

Lucas walked in and searched the waiting room for Peyton, and not finding her he went up to the desk.  
"Hi, is there a Peyton Sawyer here?"

The nurse nodded before shifting through the files on her desk.

"She's in room 8; through that door, fourth door on the right."  
"Thank you."  
He followed the nurses' directions and found himself outside room number 8. He opened the door slowly and saw Peyton lying on the table with her hands over her eyes.

"Hey Pey… sorry." He didn't notice that the doctor was in there, but as he opened the door more he seen her and started to back out, not wanting to interrupt.

"Are you Lucas?" The doctor asked standing up.

"Um, yes I am."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Michaels. Please come in."

Lucas walked in, closing the door behind him. He took a seat next to Peyton, who was still covering her eyes with her hands.

"Hi Peyt."

"Hey Luke."  
"How're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Lucas chuckled.

Dr. Michaels took a seat again and turned and faced the tow.

"I was just telling Peyton that once you arrived she could go. I sent your blood to the hospital for further testing; they should be calling you tomorrow. Now Lucas I gave Peyton a shot, it will probably make her drowsy, so don't let her drive for the rest of the day." Dr. Michaels got up to leave, but turned back around to face Peyton again. "Oh and Peyton? Get some sleep okay? It looks like you need it." Dr. Michaels then left the room.

Peyton went to get up, so she too could leave, but was hit by a wave of nausea that forced her to sit back down.

"Are you okay Peyton?" Lucas said, coming quickly to her side to help her.

She was honestly exhausted; every bone in her body shook as she tried to stand again. Lucas noticed this and while her eyes were closed, he placed his arm under her knees and under her back. Peyton's eyes flew open as she felt herself being lifted up.

"Luke what are you doing? I can walk just give me a minute."  
"Peyton, we both know you wouldn't be able to walk out of here. Let me help you. Besides you're not much heavier than a basketball anyways. I'm going to have to fatten you up."

Peyton knew that fighting him wasn't going to help, it would just tire her out even more. He was right, she was exhausted and there was no way she'd be able to walk out of the office. She sighed and laid her head on Lucas' shoulder.

As Lucas walked into the waiting room she felt all eyes turn to her and Lucas. She knew she must of looked awful; being white a sheet, having huge bags under her eyes, and losing about twenty pounds were only a few of her problems and Lucas carrying her out of the doctor's office didn't help. A guy in his mid twenty stood up quickly and opened the door as Lucas was reaching it.

"Thanks man." Lucas said.

"No problem. I hope she gets better."

"That's two of us."

The guy nodded and closed the door.

Lucas fumbled with the keys in his hand, to unlock the door. He opened the door and sat Peyton carefully down on the passenger seat. He noticed she was sleeping now and he grinned.

He drove carefully back to her house and brought Peyton to her bed.

---

A ringing noise woke Lucas from his slumber and he struggled to find the phone before it woke Peyton. He grabbed it and pushed the button quickly.

"Hello?" Lucas said surprised at how gruff his voice sounded.

"This is Dr. Adam Robinson from the hospital. Is there a Peyton Sawyer living there?"

"This is Lucas, her boyfriend, Peyton is asleep right now." Lucas said, sitting up.

"Okay, if you can I would like Peyton come in around 11:30 today. You may want to come with her."

"That's fine, I can bring her. We'll be there at 11:30. Can I ask what this is about?"

"I tested her blood and would like her to come in so I can review the results with her. It is standard hospital procedure."

"Alright, we'll be there. Thank you." Lucas then hung up the phone. He gently shook Peyton awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Luke?" She said very groggily.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know yet." Peyton said smiling, "Who was that on the phone?"

Lucas sighed, "That was the hospital, and they want to discuss your blood work with you. He said it was standard procedure."

Peyton groaned, and swung her legs around and got up slowly.

"We have to be there at 11:30, we can swing by the diner and get some breakfast and then go to the hospital. Afterwards we can get your car that's still at the doctor's office. We should probably leave here in about twenty minutes. I need to shower though."

"Alright." Peyton said, going to brush her teeth, "You can take a shower in here or in my dad's bathroom. I'll be ready soon."

"Okay." Lucas said, going over to give Peyton a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Luke." Peyton said, even though it didn't sound like that with her toothbrush and tooth paste stuck in her mouth.

Lucas laughed and walked through her room and out into the hall.

Peyton continued to get ready in her own room, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and her Sunkist tee shirt. She put on a light concealer for the dark bags under her eyes, and mascara, and then made her way back to the room where Lucas was sitting.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked standing up.

"Yeah, I just need to find my bag." She said looking around her room in various places before finding it on the doorknob.

"Okay, ready." Peyton grabbed Luke's hand as they made their way down the stairs.

"So you never did tell me how you are feeling today."

Luke said opening the car door for Peyton. She waited until he got in the car before she answered.

"I'm alright, my head still hurts a bit and I'm really sore, but other than that I'm okay for now. I just hope it stays that way." Luke nodded, "Me too."

They pulled into the diner after a short drive.

"Hey mom." Lucas said giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Lucas how are you doing? Peyton?" Karen said, sitting them down at a table and then sitting down with them.

"I'm okay mom, sorry I didn't come home, I brought Peyton home from the doctors and I fell asleep."

"It's okay, I figured you were there. So Peyton you went to the doctor's, how did that go?"

"I don't know yet, we're going to the hospital today to go over my blood work." Peyton said.

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine." Karen said patting Peyton's hand. "Can I get the two of you something to eat?" Karen said getting up to take their orders.

"Sure mom, can you make me a ham and cheese omelet? And some orange juice too please, oh and bacon."

"Of course honey, what about you Peyton?"

"I just want some toast and water Karen."

Karen looked at Lucas oddly before nodding and heading off to get their orders.

"You don't want anything else to eat Peyt?" Lucas said grabbing Peyton's hand in his.

"No. I'm not really hungry, and I'm not nauseous and I don't want to be so I'm going to be careful about eating too much." Lucas nodded.

Karen brought their food out, "I'm sorry Lucas, I'll talk to you more later, it's getting busy. I love you."

"Bye mom." Lucas said in between bites. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and he was starving. Peyton sat nibbling at her toast, while Lucas was scarfing down his food.

Lucas blushed as he noticed Peyton watching him eat. "Sorry. I'm really hungry."

"Jeez I guess so." Peyton chuckled. Even though Peyton was now looking away Lucas smiled at the fact of Peyton laughing. It was a good thing. Lucas finished up his food then stood up, dragging Peyton with him.

---

They sat in Lucas' truck on the way to the hospital quietly. He knew that Peyton was nervous, just as he would be too. He just honestly hoped that everything was okay.

"It'll be okay Peyt."

Peyton nodded, but continued to look out the window. "I hope so."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Luke maneuvered his truck into a parking spot.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I have to be." Peyton said opening the door and jumping out. She met Lucas on the other side of the truck and grabbed his hand tightly. They walked to the elevator and clicked the number 5 button which led to the fifth floor where many of the offices were located. They stood in the elevator alone hearing the dings as they reached another floor. "Listen Peyton, I'm sure everything is fine, but if not I want you to know I'll be there."

Peyton looked up, surprised at Lucas' spontaneous confession. "I know Lucas. I love you." She kissed him gently on the lips before leaning into this body and grabbing his hand tightly again.

The doors opened and they both walked out and headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer; I have an appointment with Dr…" Peyton said trailing off realizing she hadn't even talked to the doctor.

"Robinson." Lucas spoke up.

"Alright, I will let him know you are here, please have a seat over there." The receptionist said as she quickly pressed a button on her phone and began talking. Before they even reached the seats to sit down the receptionist called them back. "You can go back to room 438, second door on the left."

They nodded and headed the short distance to Dr. Robinson's office. The door was already open, and they walked in awkwardly.

Dr. Robinson stood up quickly as they walked in the room. He was a younger man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was probably about 6'2" and he looked to be muscular even with his dress shirt and tie on. "You must be Peyton Sawyer and Lucas?"

"Yes." Lucas said, shaking hands with the doctor.

"Have a seat; I have a few things I need to go over with you."

Peyton and Lucas sat next to each other on the plush couch and Dr. Robinson sat down across from them in an overstuffed chair.

"Okay, I'm going to cut right to the chase, as your file shows you haven't been feeling well, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, weight loss, headaches/migraines, bruising, and bone pain were a few of your symptoms. Well when I received your blood yesterday, I started on the testing right away and I was very shocked by the results, so I ran them again. I'm sorry, I don't really know how to say this but you have leukemia." Dr. Robinson said blankly.

Peyton allowed her jaw to open slightly. "Wha…What?"

"Your white blood cell counts are extremely high, which could have been a number of things, but we did further testing to prove that you indeed have acute lymphoblastic leukemia. I am so sorry." Dr. Robinson looked down, breaking eye contact with Peyton.

"Am I going to die?" Peyton asked pointingly.

"Not necessarily. It was good that we caught it in its early stages. Many people have beaten leukemia and have gone into remission. I can't make any promises, but I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't."

Tears filled her eyes as she met Lucas', whose eyes were also filled with tears. She silently began to cry, allowing the tears to fall softly down her face. Lucas reached over and wiped the tears away.

"I'll let you two have a minute. If you want I can set up another appointment for tomorrow to discuss treatment options." Lucas nodded absent mindlessly, and the doctor left.

He pulled Peyton into his arms as she broke down. "It'll be okay Peyton. I'll make sure of it." She just continued to sob; Lucas allowed the tears to fall down his face too.

"Let's get out of here okay?" Peyton nodded and they got up.

As they slowly walked out of the office they ran into Dr. Robinson. "I set up your appointment for 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?" Lucas nodded. "Alright. We'll discuss treatment options then. I am truly sorry." Lucas just nodded once again and led Peyton out of the room.

---

Nathan had walked in on something, he knew that. Peyton sat on her bed crying as Lucas held her and Lucas didn't look much better either.

"Nate." Lucas said, just noticing he was there.

"Sorry, I'll go." Nate said, turning to leave, embarrassed.

"No don't. I'll be in the kitchen in five okay?" Nathan nodded and walked out.

"Peyt, Nathan should know." Lucas said after Nathan was heard going down the stairs.

"No."

"Nathan has been there for us through all of it. He's been just as worried about you as I have been. He should be included, especially since he almost lives here now." Peyton nodded, knowing he was right.

"I know," Peyton started, "But telling him makes it seem real."   
"I'll tell him Peyt, it'll be alright. You sleep and I'll be back in awhile okay?" Peyton nodded and Lucas slipped out from under her and kissed her cheek. He walked out and leaned against the wall outside her room, taking in deep breaths. He could still hear her sobs as he steeped out and it made his heart ache. 'This can't be happening! Peyton can't be sick, she just can't! I need her!' Lucas thought.

Realizing Nathan was still waiting for him in the kitchen, he snapped out of his thoughts and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Nate."  
"What's up Luke? You look terrible, Peyton is worse than you. Something's up, I can tell."

Lucas nodded, "You know how Peyton went to the doctor yesterday?"

Nathan grimaced remembering how Peyton and Lucas had fought when he mentioned going to the doctors. She had finally agreed, but on the condition that she went alone.

"Well she called me to come get her." Lucas continued.

"But I thought she drove herself," interrupted Nathan.

"She did, but the doctor made her call someone. She couldn't even walk out of the office, I carried her out. The doctor said they had sent her blood to the hospital for tests."

"So that's why Peyton is upset, they are running tests?"

Luke shook his head and gulped, not knowing it would be this hard. "No, the hospital called today and asked us to come in. It wasn't good news Nate."

"What do you mean? What was the bad news?"

"She has cancer Nate; leukemia."

Lucas had tears in his eyes and Nathan was staring at Lucas with a look of disbelief.

"Wh… What?" Nathan stuttered allowing tears to come to his eyes.

"Nate, please don't ask me to repeat it."

It was quiet for several minutes before Nathan spoke up, "No, she can't."

"She's been crying since she found out at 11:30 this morning. I've been trying to comfort her but I'm just as upset, and I don't think I'm doing much help."

Nathan nodded, "What'll happen now?"

"We have to go in tomorrow to talk about treatments, but she'll probably have to do chemotherapy."  
"Her dad will have to come home."

Lucas nodded, "She's going to talk to him over the web cam tomorrow since that's the only way she can get a hold of him."

There was a loud crash above them and both boys raced to the stairs. Lucas made it first and climbed them two at a time. He made it into Peyton's room, with Nathan right at his heels. Peyton sat in her closet, records laid around her and she was searching for another where a crate had already fallen. She began looking on the bottom of the stack, and it looked as if it was going to fall on her. "Peyton!" Lucas yelled trying to warn her, but it was too late. A crate of records flew down on her. Nathan and Lucas both ran to her as she continued to cry. She kept searching for a record, not even stopping.

"Peyton." Lucas said.

She didn't answer, just continued to frantically search for a record.

"Peyton look at me. Stop."

"I have to find it. I need to find…"

"Peyt, come on. Calm down." Lucas grabbed her hands to keep her from searching.

"Look at me…" She wouldn't; her eyes continued to search the titles so Lucas turned her head to meet his eyes as she tried not to focus on one thing. But when her eyes met Lucas', she broke down in his arms.

"Tell me it's just a dream Luke, tell me that I'm going to wake up in the morning and this was just a dream."

Tears welled up in Lucas' eyes as she begged him. "I'm sorry Peyt, I can't. I wish I could, but I can't."  
Peyton collapsed against Luke's body, sobbing loudly. "I can't die Luke. I'm too young to die. I don't want to." Peyton cried.

Lucas took a sharp intake of breath. "You aren't going to die Peyton, I promise."

"I'm sorry Luke, but I don't think you can promise me that." She continued to cry.

Luke stayed silent knowing she was right. He let the tears that had been brimming his eyes fall down in soft streaks; even Nathan who was watching the scene had tears running down his face. Peyton continued to cry as Lucas rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, until she finally fell asleep. Luke looked up at Nate, who was still standing there and motioned that she was asleep. He nodded and gently picked Peyton up off of Lucas' lap and carried her to her bed.

---

Wow! That was extreme, but I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think!


	6. Beauty from Pain

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, but definitely worth it. I hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated!

POPSICLEx3LOVE

Thanks to: Josie, jamyj30, othstewy, luvtheOC09, RaeRaeRaeLiz, kaligator, LeytonTilEnd, voodoochild93, Sarah11650, perfectharmony22, for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

-------

Chapter Quote:

As for courage and will - we cannot measure how much of each lies within us, we can only trust there will be sufficient to carry through trials which may lie ahead. --- Andre Norton

-------

Chapter 6

"Hey dad." Peyton said, sitting at the computer still in her pajamas from getting up 15 minutes ago.

"Hi honey, listen, I don't have a lot of time but I got your messages and you said it was important. So what's up?" Larry said smiling.

"Well you see, I'm si…"

Larry interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt Peyton but I wanted to tell you that we're extending our time out here an extra four months. So I won't be home until February or early March. I know that leaves you alone for the holidays but you and Brooke can do something together. Business has been going great and now is not really the time to come home."

Peyton looked at the camera in disappointment, but seeing the smile on her dad's face made her not say anything. Her dad hadn't been home in three months and he still had two months left, and now the extra four months. He had missed so much; he didn't even know that she was fighting with Brooke. "Yeah, I'm glad everything is going great." Peyton said regretfully

Larry's smile widened, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm sick." Peyton said simply and almost unemotionally.

A loud beeping siren was heard and Larry turned around to look. "Go to the doctor Peyt. I know you hate them but you'll get better, I promise. You know where the insurance card is. I have to go, there some type of emergency. I love you."

"No wait, dad! I'm sick… I have leukemia." Peyton said quickly but the screen had already gone black. Tears rapidly began streaking down her face as she hovered over the computer. She sat there for several minutes before getting up and walking downstairs to find Lucas. Peyton walked into the kitchen and found Nathan slumped over the sports section of the newspaper.

"Hey." He said as she walked to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice.

"Hi Nate. Where's Luke?" Peyton said as she poured a glass of juice and then sat down at the table next to Nathan.

"He had to run home for a little while he said something about helping his mom, but he said he'd be home before eleven. He thought you'd be sleeping for a lot longer."

Peyton nodded with disappointment. It was only 8:23, which would mean about two and a half hours without him.

"Listen, Peyton, I just wanted you to know that I'll be there with you and Luke through it all. I want to help. If you need anything, and I mean anything don't hesitate to ask. I know I wasn't there for you when we dated but I'm different now and I'll help with anything." Nathan said intently, reaching out to grab Peyton's hand.

Tears automatically sprung to her eyes, "Thanks. I really appreciate that." Peyton said quietly, squeezing his hand tightly before letting go and taking a drink of her juice.

"Your appointment is at 4." Nathan said absently, reading the newspaper.

"What appointment?" Peyton said.

Nathan looked up, "Oh, Lucas didn't tell you. Right, well you have an appointment with Dr… Robin something, to discuss treatments and stuff."

Peyton's face fell. "Oh." Tears gathered in her eyes and she jumped up and ran up the stairs before Nathan could see them, though he had. He got up and followed her into her room but Peyton was already in her bathroom and had locked the door.

"Peyton, come out okay? It'll be alright, I promise." After he pleaded with her for several minutes with no avail he slid down the wall out side the bathroom and closed his eyes listening to the quiet sobs coming from the bathroom, his heart clenching.

----------

"What are you doing?"

Nathan opened his eyes to see Lucas hovering over him. "Uh, hi."

"Hi, what are you doing?" Lucas repeated.

Nathan frowned sheepishly, "Well you see, Peyton's in there. She locked the door and I was trying to get her to come out."

"Peyton locked herself in there? When?" Lucas said turning towards the door.

"Yeah at about 8:30, I was just reminding her about her appointment today at 4 and she ran up here crying.."

Lucas knocked on the door gently, "Peyton, its Luke, why don't you open the door?"

Several seconds later there was a click and the door opened, Peyton ran out and gave Lucas a giant hug, soaking him with the tears that were coming out.

"It's okay Peyton, let it out. Just let it out. It's okay." He whispered into her ear.

Her sobs slowly quieted and she pulled away from him slightly, but still leaned on him. "What were you doing in there for two hours?" Lucas said.

"Crying." Peyton said shyly.

"It'll be okay Peyton. Did you talk to your dad this morning?"

She looked away at the mention of her dad, "Yes."

"When is he coming home?" Lucas said.

"He's not." Peyton said.

"What do you mean he's not?" Lucas said angrily.

Peyton started to walk away and stood in front of the window. "In fact, he's extending his trip four months; he'll be home in February or early March."

Luke followed her and turned her around, even with the tears running down her face once again he couldn't help but be angry, "What the hell do you mean Peyton? He's not coming home? Didn't you tell him you were sick?"

She nodded, "I told him I was sick and he said 'go to the doctor Peyton, you know where the insurance card is.' and then I tried to tell him it was leukemia and the screen went blank." She cried.

Lucas pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Peyton."

Nathan, who was standing off to the side, interrupted their affectionate session, "Sorry to interrupt the love fest but I'm going to go. I have a few things I need to do. Call me if you need anything while I'm out. I'll see you guys tonight."

Nathan started to walk out but Peyton called his name and he turned around, "Will you come with us? To the hospital, I mean."

Nathan was shocked but nodded, "Of course." He then turned around and walked out leaving Lucas and Peyton in each others embrace.

---

Peyton and Lucas were lying in Peyton's bed, just holding each other. Neither of them had talked much, but they knew what each was thinking. They were both thinking about the leukemia, it was a scary thought and it was going to be tough to get through. But until their doctor's appointment which was later in the day, neither would know what would happen. Peyton knew this would only get worse, it had too; but she knew that as long as she had Lucas and Nathan it would be okay, they would take care of her.

"Luke, what do you think will happen? I mean with treatments and stuff." Peyton said rubbing designs into Lucas' hand with the pad of her finger.

"I don't know Peyt, I think you'll have to do chemo and/or radiation. It will be rough Peyton. I know that. It's definitely not going to be happy times, you might lose your hair and the nausea and pains and all but we're all here for you…. when I went home today I told my mom."

"Luke…"

"I know Peyt at I thought I had screwed up big because I didn't know if you wanted me to tell people or not, but I needed to tell someone and now I think it's a good thing, I mean since your dad isn't coming home we're going to need an adult and my mom and Keith are more than willing to help. They can come with us today to the appointment. We're going to need help Peyton, more than Nathan and I can do."

Peyton sat contemplating what he said for a few minutes before nodding, "Thanks Luke. You're right we are going to need your mom and Keith's help. Why don't you call them and if they will come with us today?"

----

Lucas and Peyton once again sat in Dr. Robinson's waiting room but this time Karen, Keith and Nathan were sitting with them. The tension and apprehension was very thick and they all sat in silence. Peyton was clutching onto Lucas's arm, he was trying to soothe her by rubbing her hands with the fingers. When Lucas had called Karen and Keith to talk to them, he mentioned that Larry wasn't coming home. Keith immediately stepped in and asked Lucas what time Peyton's appointment was today. It made Lucas feel better knowing that Peyton was going to have a lot of support and help.

"Peyton Sawyer?" The assistant, who they now knew was named Katherine.

Peyton shakily got up and headed to the esk, alone. "Hi honey, I need you to fill out these forms, we have some of the information from your doctor's office, but we need you to fill in the rest." Peyton grabbed the clipboard and muttered a 'thank you' to Katherine, who she knew she'd be seeing a lot of in the next coming months, maybe even years. Peyton returned back to her seat and tried to concentrate on filling out the form, but as she looked over the form, her mind went blank. After watching Peyton cross out several wrong versions of answers Karen gently took the papers from Peyton. "Thank you Karen."

"Don't worry about it Peyt."

They all sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Katherine called Peyton back to Dr. Robinson's office. All five of them headed back to the office and there was a surprised look on Dr. Robinson's face as he opened the door. "Hello and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer?"

When Peyton looked away, he knew he must have made a mistake.

Karen spoke up, covering for Peyton, "Actually we are Lucas' parents. Larry, Peyton's dad, owns his own business and leaves for long periods of time and Peyton's mom, I should say moms, since she is adopted, one died many years ago in an accident and her real mother died just recently due to breast cancer."

If Dr. Robinson had a look of surprise before he definitely had an astonished look now, "Well, I'm very sorry I was mistaken, but it is good you are here. Please have a seat."

As they walked in Dr. Robinson noticed Nathan, "Hello, who are you?"

"I am one of Peyton and Luke's best friends. I am pretty much living with them now."

Dr. Robinson nodded, he sat down across from the group; Keith and Karen sat at the end, Nathan sat next to Peyton and then finally Luke, who was holding onto a shaking Peyton.

"Well I know that you probably just want to get to the chase. We're going to have to set up a treatment schedule. Oh, sorry, I jumped a little bit too far. We are going to have to do rigorous chemotherapy sessions to help your body grow new blood cells, which we hope will be healthy. Now unless you completely and totally object, we would need to keep you in the hospital, so that you will be less like to catch an infection or cold. You see, we are going to almost completely deplete your immune system to get rid of all of the bad cells in your body." He paused for a minute to let them completely absorb all he had said and to let them ask questions.

To his surprise, Peyton was the first to speak up. "I don't want to stay in the hospital; I can't do this while I stay in the hospital. I hate hospitals as it is, I don't really have a good track record with them, and I honestly don't think I'll fight to keep going on if I can't go home to where I'm comfortable and I can see everyone."

Dr. Robinson nodded, "Okay, well there will be additional dangers then, but we'll just have to take very cautious steps. You will have to come in for chemo three times a week. You will have off weeks where you won't have chemo, and you will have time to recover. There will be major changes to your life though; you will not be able to go to school. You will be so sick that there is no way you could handle going to school. If you feel like it, I'm sure we could arrange you being tutored by someone you know or even just having your work sent over so you can do it. You will sleep a lot, I mean a lot. There are side affects to chemotherapy too, such as nausea and vomiting. They will be severe. You may even lose your hair." Peyton was slowly turning white and Dr. Robinson noticed. "Look Peyton, I don't want to sugar coat this. The next few months are going to be difficult and you are going to want to give up, but you can't, okay? If you don't, I won't. You have a lot of support, which is great. We'll get you through this."

"Are you going to be my doctor through all of the treatments?"

"Yes I am, and this is when I request that you call me Adam, Dr. Robinson makes me seem really old, and we'll be spending quite a bit of time together."  
"So when does she start treatments?" Karen asked.

"I'd like to start in three days, on Friday. She'll have only one session this week. I will need you to come in tomorrow for tests Peyton. And then Thursday I want you to rest, you are definitely going to need it."

All this talk made Peyton shiver and Lucas tightened his hold on her hand.

---

Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton all sat in Lucas' truck as he drove them back to Peyton's house. Nathan sat in the seat next to them singing a horrible version of It's Not Over by Daughtry. They were laughing at him, but he kept on singing, happy that he had made Peyton laugh. As the song got over Nathan allowed himself to laugh.

"Nathan, please don't ever sing again!" Peyton exclaimed through her laughs.

Lucas continued to laugh. Yet things were still bugging him deep down. Peyton was going to start chemo in three days. They only had three days of normalcy, three days of bliss.

"Peyton, do you want to go out tonight?" Lucas said as he pulled into her driveway.

"I don't know Luke." Peyton said, getting out of the car and going up to her room, Lucas following.

"I'm going to watch the game, you want to join?" Nathan said, plopping down on the couch.

"No, I'm going to go talk to Peyton. Convince her to do something tonight."

Nathan nodded and Lucas headed up the stairs.

"We could get dinner, go to a movie, something." Lucas offered.

"Why do you want to go out? Maybe we could stay in watch a movie or something."

Lucas sighed, "I thought we could go out and do something normal. Before things get crazy and we can't leave because you'll be sick."

Peyton wheeled around. "What do you mean? You can go Lucas, you can go anytime. I don't want my sickness to keep you from living your life."

"That's not what I meant Peyton and you know it. I don't want to go and do things without you. You aren't going to be able to leave, so I'm not either."

"I want you to be able to do what you want. I don't want you stuck here taking care of me, I can do it myself." Peyton huffed, rummaging through her drawers for her brush.

"Sure." Lucas said under his breath, but Peyton had heard.

"What the hell do you mean by that Lucas?" Peyton said, staring him straight in the eye.

Lucas stumbled over his words, "Nothing, never mind. I just wanted to have a normal high school life tonight, before we start a crazy schedule. Why don't we go have dinner with our group of friends? We could have a life tonight; you never want to go out. Let's do it before we don't have a chance."

You could literally see the anger radiating off of Peyton, "You know what Lucas. Go, Leave. I don't care. Go out by yourself."

Lucas reared back, "Not without you. I'm not leaving."

"Just go Lucas! Go! I don't want to hold you back. Go live your life; you don't need to be burdened by a sick girl." Peyton screamed pushing on his chest. "Leave! Get out!."

"You aren't a burden Peyton, I love you." Lucas said trying to pull her into a hug. She pulled away and turned around. "Just go." she muttered.

"Peyt…" He started.

"Go!" Peyton cried. Lucas fled from the room and Peyton fell to her knees in tears.

As Luke flew down the stairs, Nathan came into Peyton's room. Peyton was rocking back and forth tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Nathan said, pulling Peyton onto his lap.

"I didn't mean to, I made him leave. I love him Nate, I need him."  
She continued to cry in Nathan's arms as they heard the squeal of Luke's tires out of her driveway.

-------

Please review if you liked it!

Thanks for reading.


	7. When You're Gone

Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you like it. It's not the best, I know that; but I still am pretty okay with how it turned out. I hope you are too. Review if you do please.

Thanks--- Stephanie

---

Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering. --- Ida Scott Taylor

---

"Well you see, I made the biggest mistake of my life last night. I pushed away someone I love more than anything in the world, because I was scared. Scared because I was ruining his life, keeping him from doing what he wanted to do, I also am scared because I don't want him to have to deal with me and my problems. And trust me, right now I have so many it's hard to count. I don't want him to miss out on life and have to stay here and take care of me, it just isn't right and I'm not going to let him do that. As much as I love him for wanting to stay here and help me, I want him to be able to do whatever he wants. I told him this, and we fought. I pushed him away and made him leave. I really don't know what came over me except that I was left alone crying with Nathan trying to comfort me. I know that Lucas really wants to help, but I can't apologize now, and besides he's probably happy that he was given the freedom and he didn't have to break my heart by doing it himself. But the truth is, my heart is broken and tomorrow I start treatments, and I don't know if I can do it without him. I'm sorry, so sorry, but I know that he'll never know that." Peyton finished, trying to hold back her tears while she clicked the end button that was recording her podcast.

"Are you ready to go?" Nathan said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." Peyton said, grabbing a jacket.

This simple act made Nathan cringe. It was a particularly warm day, making records for their 87 degree temperature in October. It had also rained, making it muggy. It wasn't like Peyton was underdressed either; she had on a pair of jeans and a three quarter length sleeved shirt on. Yet he knew she was cold.

"Hey Nate?" Peyton asked as they got outside.

"Yes?" Nate said, opening the car door for her. He wasn't expecting it, seeing as they hadn't talked much since Lucas had left last night.

"Do you think Lucas watches my podcasts?" Peyton sat down in the car, but left her feet facing outwards, Nathan leaned on the door above her.

"Yes, I mean, I even watched them when we were dating; sometimes I still do."

Peyton looked up at him blankly, "What?"

Nate looked away shyly, "Yeah, I mean, I wanted to hear you talk when you wouldn't talk to me. And I wanted to know how you were doing when you couldn't come to me because I was being a jackass."

"Well do you blame me?"

"No, definitely not, I'm sure he wants to know how you are doing, he loves you Peyton. He really loves you. You let it all out on those podcasts, it's good and we get to see how you really are. Are you ready?" Nathan said, he waited for her nod before he closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

Peyton concentrated on the objects flying by the window as Nathan drove to the hospital.

"You know Peyton, as much as you don't want to, maybe you should apologize to Lucas. You really love him and need him right now. And you aren't holding him back from anything, he loves you so much. And I know that it is probably killing him to not be the one driving you to the hospital right now."

Peyton turned to look out the window, hiding the tears that were flooding in her eyes. She turned back to Nathan, "I know Nathan, but how do you apologize for making the biggest mistake of your life to the person you love most in this world."

Nathan who was staring at her, turned away to look at the road ahead of him, "I don't know Peyton, but not trying is almost as bad as giving up, and I know you don't want to do that. I know he'll forgive you in a heartbeat, just to be near you and help you again is all he wants. He loves saving you Peyton, you should let him."

Peyton took in all of his words and let them run through her brain; she was quiet until they got to the hospital, where she knew she wouldn't have time to think about it.

----

"Hey Peyton, I'm going to go back home for awhile and check on my mom and grab a few more things, do you want to come with me or stay here and sleep? I know you had a rough day and tomorrow is going to be another one so if you don't want to you don't have to." Nathan asked, standing at her doorway.

"No, I'll come. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, even if I tried."

Nathan grabbed her sweatshirt and handed it to her as they walked out the door.

The drive to Nathan's house was quite humorous to Peyton as Nathan was singing. He never had the right voice to sing, yet he always did. She was laughing more than she had in the past few weeks and it felt good.

When they walked into Nathan's house, it was quiet. That was rather surprising, usually it was bustling with people from a party or Dan and Deb were fighting.

Nathan sighed, looking around. "I don't think anyone's home. I don't know where my mom would be, maybe she's with Karen."

"Yeah. I'll wait down here for you Nathan. Go get whatever you need."

Peyton sat down in the chair while Nathan went upstairs to his room. It only took him a few minutes before he was downstairs again. As they were walking out, Deb came through the door carrying many bags.

"Oh Nathan. How are you honey? Hi Peyton."

"I'm fine, Mom. I just came to get a few things to bring back to Peyton's house for awhile."  
Deb turned to look at Peyton. She looked so tired, and something else. It took Deb a minute to realize, but Peyton looked scared.

"Oh Peyton, I heard. I'm so sorry; if you need anything just let me know." Deb wrapped her arms around Peyton's frail body.

"Thanks Deb. I will."

Nathan noticed the awkward situation and decided to step in, "Well Mom, we should probably be going. Peyton has a long day tomorrow and I thought I'd go shove some food down her throat."

Deb laughed at that, "Alright. Have fun you two; remember, call me if you need anything."

"We will mom." Nathan grabbed his stuff and gave his mom a hug, before leading Peyton outside.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" Nathan asked as they climbed into his car.

"I don't care, I'm not really hungry."

"Let's go to Karen's then." Peyton nodded her agreement, and Nathan peeled out of his driveway.

"Jeez Nathan, I'd actually like to try to get the chance to live. Not get hit by another car." Peyton tried to joke, but it came out serious. The uncomfortable silence came once again.

"I was just joking Nathan. It's okay. Really."

Nathan nodded, but parked in front of the café. Both of them got out of the car and headed inside. The minute they walked in Karen was in front of them, asking questions. Peyton stared at her in shock, not hearing anything she had said, "I'm sorry Karen, I didn't catch any of that."

Karen laughed, "How are you?"

"I've been trying to ignore it. I don't really want to think about it."

"I'll be right back Peyton." Nathan said.

Karen nodded and ushered Peyton over to a table. "I have to be here tomorrow afternoon to look after the café, so Keith is going to go with Lucas to the hospital. I hope that's okay." She added, noticing Peyton's face.

"No, of course. It's just, I yelled at Lucas last night. I don't think he's going to come tomorrow, and I don't blame him. I didn't mean to, I was just upset, and… I don't want to hold him back Karen, he needs to be a teenager, even if I can't."

Karen reached out and grabbed Peyton's hand, "Listen Peyton, I'm sure he wants to be there. He wants to be with you, he loves you. He might not tell me everything, me being his mom and everything, but I know that. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Just give him the chance to help, that's all he wants."

Peyton looked at Karen with tears in her eyes, "I know Karen, I know. I'm trying."

Nathan walked up and Peyton scooted over in the booth, allowing him to sit down.

"Did you guys want something to eat?" Karen said quickly, changing the subject. Peyton wiped her eyes.

Nathan rattled off his order; a double cheeseburger with fries a coke and a side of onion rings, and then Peyton ordered a glass of water and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Karen left to put in their order.

"I went to see Haley."

"How did that go?" Peyton said, turning to look at his face and noticing the disappointment on it.

"Not so well, I told Haley I wouldn't be around as much. She's mad at me, but I didn't tell her Peyton. It's not my place and I'm not sure if you wanted her to know. I just had to tell her that I wouldn't be home as much because I would be at your house."

"I hope you didn't put it like that. I'll go Nathan, I'll explain to her. She deserves to know, we are friends." Peyton said pushing Nathan out of the booth to get out. She tried walking away, but Nathan pulled her back.

"Peyton, if you don't want to tell her, you don't have to. We'll get through it, we always do."

Peyton nodded, "Its okay."

She walked out and looked for Haley, who was on her break. She found her sitting on the curb, and sat down next to her.

Haley looked spitefully at her, "You have Lucas, Peyton, that wasn't enough. Now you need Nathan too?"

She didn't wait for Peyton to say anything, she just continued, "God Peyton, we were just getting better you know? And now he says he's going to stay at your house for awhile. Why couldn't you leave us alone? Why couldn't you just be happy with Luke?"

"Haley, he still loves you, and Nathan staying at my house has nothing to do with a relationship or anything like that."

"Right, this is where you start lying to me. Save it Peyton, I don't want to hear it." Haley said, starting to stand up. Peyton grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

"Haley. I'm sick, that's why Nathan is staying with me. My dad isn't coming home; Nathan's going to take care of me while I have treatments."

Haley stared at her in shock, "What do you mean?"

"I have leukemia Haley, I just found out two days ago; I have to have chemo. Nathan was, is, staying with me to help me. If you don't want him to, it's okay."

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I was just mad. I didn't mean it; I just thought Nathan was giving up on us. I didn't know he was helping you." Haley said tearfully, pulling Peyton into a hug.

"It's okay Haley, I understand. I would have been mad too. You and Nathan are just getting back to how it was and I didn't mean to ruin that. He didn't tell you because I didn't want him to, it was my place to tell the people I wanted to. I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't. I'm so sorry."

Haley continued to hug Peyton for a minute before letting go and smiling, "I need to go apologize to Nathan. I really let him have it."

Haley turned around at the door, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit."

"Okay."

Peyton took a seat on the curb and put her head in her hands.

"At least I can tell someone the truth." Peyton whispered, and then got up and went inside.

She sat down in the booth that now held Nathan and Haley, and slowly picked at her sandwich.

Nathan noticed that she really wasn't going to eat so he made an excuse for them to leave. "We should probably get home Haley. We have school in the morning and then she has treatments. It's going to be a long day and she needs rest."

"Okay, well I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then." Haley got up and began taking their plates off the table.

----

"Nathan, you get your ass out of bed, now!" Peyton said, leaning over him.

"Why?" Nathan said groggily, looking around.

"We have to go to school." Peyton said half cheerfully.

Nathan groaned, "Peyton, can't you just stay home today and I'll say I had to help you?"

"No, it's my last day until who knows when, I want to go."

Nathan groaned again, but got up nevertheless. "Let me get dressed."

He grabbed the closest thing on the floor and pulled them on.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing his car keys and wallet off the nightstand. "I need to pick up Haley, if that's okay."

"No, that's fine."

It only took a minute to drive to the apartment, and Haley was waiting.

"Hi." Haley said as she got into the car.

"Hi Haley, sorry it took so long but it took me forever to get your husband out of bed this morning."

Haley laughed, "I know. He's quite the hassle in the morning."

"When is your next game?" Peyton said as they began driving to school.

"Tomorrow night. We play against Creek. It'll be a good game."

"I wish I could be there to cheer for you guys."

"I know you do Peyton, maybe you could listen to Mouth on the radio. Then at least you know what is happening. I don't even like the fact that I have to leave you there by yourself, I'd stay with you if I knew you'd let me." Nathan said.

"No way, you are not missing the game because of me." Peyton said sternly, letting him know that arguing wasn't going to work.

"I'd stay, but I have to cheer." Haley said.

"Well maybe I can get Karen to come over and stay with you."

"Nathan, I'll be fine. It's only a couple of hours."  
Nathan sighed, "I don't know."

They pulled into the school, "If you want to leave, just let me know. I'll take you home. And if you don't feel good, make sure you find Haley or me. Okay?"  
Peyton groaned, "Nathan, I'm fine. I think I can last a day at school, alright?"

They all walked in and Haley and Peyton walked to their first hour together, sitting down just as the bell rang.

----

"I am so ready to be out of this place." Peyton said to Nathan as they began walking out to the car.

"You're lucky." Nathan said.

"Nah, I'd take this any day over what I'm going to be doing."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Nathan said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Peyton said, "We should probably be going though."

Nathan nodded, "Are you nervous, because I'm nervous for you."

"I wouldn't say nervous, just scared. I mean, Nathan, what if it doesn't work? What if I do all of this just to live and it doesn't help, and I die anyways. That is months of being sick and not being able to see everyone, just to die. I don't know if it's worth it."

Nathan grabbed her hand, "It's going to be okay. You're not going to die. You'll get through this. We just have to take it one step at a time, one day at a time."

Peyton nodded and focused her stare out the window. With Tree Hill being so small it only took them about ten minutes to get to the hospital. As they checked in the nurse directed them to a room that had a large chair in it and everything was very sterile looking. As they walked in Peyton stopped, making Nathan run into the back of her, "Peyt, what…? He trailed off; he could see what Peyton was staring at. There in the chair sat Lucas.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucas stood up and walked closer to Peyton, "Did you think I wouldn't come? Peyton I love you, I want to be there. I'm not going to let you push me away, especially now."

"I love you too. I'm sorry, I was just upset. I didn't mean to act like that."

Peyton leaned her small body against Lucas' as he wrapped his arms around her. She let the tears that she had been holding back from being scared, fall onto his shirt.

They all heard a small cough, and turned to see Dr. Robinson and Keith standing in the doorway.

"Hi, are you ready to get started?" Dr. Robinson asked.

Peyton nodded, apprehensively. "Okay then. Just take a seat here in this chair."

He quickly took all of her vitals, as he listened to her heart race; he knew she was nervous. "Its okay, it's not going to hurt. I'm going to insert a tube into your arm and the medicine will slowly run into your arm. I'm going to make it slower for today, so you'll have to sit here for about two hours. As long as you don't mind needles, it won't hurt; you'll only feel a small prick."

"Can they stay in here?" Peyton said, motioning to Lucas, Nathan, and Keith.

"Of course, they are going to entertain you for the two hours. I will come in periodically to check on you. When you leave, you will be very tired and sick. I suggest you go right to bed. I would also limit the number of people you see, you are going to be very susceptible to small viruses and the common cold or flu could kill you. You have to be careful. Mr. Scott, don't let anyone who has even a slight cough in to see her. I would limit it to you, the boys, and Karen; maybe if there is someone else. But that should be it, she isn't going to be up to a lot of visits from people and she needs to be calm and not get excited, it will only make the nausea and headaches worse. "

Keith nodded, "Alright, I'll make sure."

Dr. Robinson grabbed a needle and began inserting it into her arm, and then he inserted the tube. Lucas moved closer and grabbed Peyton's other hand. She had her head turned away from Dr. Robinson and had her eyes clenched closed.

"That's it." He said, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes to check on you and make sure everything is going right, okay?"

He walked out quietly and they all grabbed chairs and sat them around Peyton. Nathan got up and turned the television on and began switching the channels, finally deciding on sports center.

Lucas continued to hold her hand, while all three men were watching sports center intently. Peyton quickly became bored and slowly she allowed herself to fall asleep.


	8. All These Lives

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of Never Too Late. Once again, I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's been awhile, but it's summer; time for the beach and hanging out with friends. I really don't have a lot of time to write, but anyways, I hope you like this; please review if you do.

----

Thanks to: simoman, jamyj30, joise, othstwey, luvetheOC09, LeytonTilEnd, eerriinn91, lonely girl 23, LeytonLover3, for reviewing on my last chapter. I really appreciate it guys. :

----

Song recommendation: Tonight by FM-Static.

Book recommendation: Second Glance by Jodi Picoult

Quote: Time takes it all, whether you want it or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away. And in the end, there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again. --- Stephen King.

----

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as Peyton laid her head against the cool, tiled floor. She didn't answer him; just listened to her heart beat as it pounded through her head. She heard Lucas flush the toilet and open the cabinet door to get out a wash cloth. But before he even put it on her forehead, she was back throwing up into the porcelain bowl. Lucas dropped the wash cloth and was instantly behind her holding her short hair out of her face. She groaned as she finished and collapsed against the wall next to her. Lucas reached over and flushed the toilet before he leaned down and picked Peyton up carefully, carrying her to her room.

"God I hate this." She said after Lucas had gotten her into bed. "I feel like an invalid."

Lucas sat down on the bed next to her, "You're just weak, besides don't you like having a handsome man at your service?" Lucas joked, smiling.

He leaned down for a kiss but Peyton covered her mouth, "I just threw up, and I know I have puke breath." She said.

Lucas reluctantly kissed her forehead, "Are you hungry?"

Peyton thought she was going to throw up at the thought of actually eating something, so she shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat Peyton." Lucas said.

"Why? So I can watch and feel it come back up in ten minutes? No, I don't think so." Peyton said.

Lucas sighed and got up, retreating out of her bedroom. Peyton instantly felt bad for talking so harshly to him, "Wait, Lucas." She said before he got fully around the corner. She waited for him to return before she spoke up, "Listen I'm sorry for being so mean. I don't mean to; I guess it's just one of those days. I'm really sorry."

Lucas grabbed her hand, "It's okay, I understand. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay here with you." He said, sitting down in the chair they had moved next to her bed.

Peyton looked over at him with sad eyes, "Aren't you going to lay with me?"

Lucas smirked and laid down in the bed next to her. Peyton was almost instantly out cold, but it took Lucas awhile to get to sleep. His mind was running; this was a scary thing for anyone to deal with, but with both of Peyton's parents gone, he knew it was even more difficult for her to deal with; even if she won't admit it yet, he knew it was only time until she would finally breakdown. And he knew he'd have to be there for her.

-----

"Nathan?" Lucas said groggily as he opened his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"About two hours. Peyton was in the bathroom throwing up as I came in so I've just been sitting her making sure she didn't need help."

"What time is it?"

"About seven." Nathan said, looking at his cell phone.

"Seven o'clock!?" Lucas was shocked. "I guess I've been staying up to make sure she's okay and I've been getting up when she's been throwing up all night. I didn't even hear her get up." He said, looking over at the sleeping figure of Peyton lying next to him.

"Yeah. I know man. But I just talked to Haley and she really wants to come by and see Peyton, so I told her it was okay. And she said when Peyton's ready she'll come over every night and tutor Peyton so she won't get behind."

"That's great. I bet Peyton will like that."

Keith was suddenly at the door, "I made dinner, why don't you come on down?"

Both boys got up and followed Keith down the stairs.

Haley was already seated at the table, eating. "Hi Lucas."

"Hi Haley." He said, sitting down to the right of her.

After everyone was seated and eating, Keith spoke up, "Your mom should be here in a few minutes Lucas. I think Deb is going to work in the mornings now so that Karen can stay here with Peyton during the day."

"And I'm going to see if Peyton wants me to tutor her so she doesn't get behind." Haley said smiling.

"I made Peyton some chicken noodle soup, why don't one of you guys go take this up to her?" Keith said as they finished eating.

"I'll do it." Haley said quickly.

"What are you so excited about?" Lucas asked.

"I just want to see Peyton." Haley smiled. "It's been so different without her sarcasm."

"Well she's not so sarcastic anymore." Lucas muttered.

Haley grabbed the bowl and carried it up to Peyton's room. Peyton was awake again and sitting up in bed.

"I was beginning to think I was alone in this house." Peyton said, smiling. "It's good to see you Haley." She said pulling Haley into a hug.

"I've missed you Peyton. Oh here, Keith made you soup." Haley said offering the bowl full of the warm liquid.

Peyton took it and carefully began sipping out of it.

"So what's new?"

"Not much, just school and the café and that's about it." Haley said quietly, sitting down in the chair. "But I was thinking that once you feel up to it, maybe I could start tutoring you; you know, so that you don't get behind."

Peyton stared at her for a minute, "I'd love that Haley. Thank you."

They talked for a few minutes before Peyton got up and rushed to the bathroom where she once again began puking. Haley followed her and lifted her hair up. After Peyton was done and was leaning against the floor, Haley tried to help her up; but she wasn't strong enough. She heard the boys coming up the stairs.

"Nate!" She called and almost instantly both boys were in the bathroom taking charge. Haley hung back and watched as Nathan picked Peyton up and carried her into her room. Tears quickly filled her eyes as she realized how real all of this suddenly was as Nathan held Peyton while Lucas pulled back the blankets and they laid her down. Haley quickly ran out of the room.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled after her, but she didn't stop running until she was on the front porch in tears and gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Nathan said from behind her.

She nodded, "It's just so real Nathan, I've never seen anyone so fragile and exhausted in my life. Why did this have to happen to her?"

Nathan pulled his wife into a hug, "I know it's hard to deal with Haley, I actually can't believe it either. But we all need to help her, she can't do it by herself. We're Peyton's friends and we love her. It'll be okay, but you also can't run away from it either. I'm not sure why it happened to her Hales, but we have to help her through it."

Haley nodded, "I know Nathan."

-----

Lucas groaned as the alarm clock went off. School.

He tried to get out of the bed without Peyton waking up, but Peyton was lying halfway on him. He slowly inched his way out from beneath her, but he found she was already awake.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi, sorry I woke you; I have to get ready for school. My mom's going to be here with you all day. Maybe the two of you can watch chick flicks today."  
Peyton smirked, "Yeah, she'll watch them with me, since I can't get her son to."

Lucas quickly threw on some clothes, "I have to go, or I'll be late. Why don't you get some more sleep? Okay? I love you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too." Peyton said before rolling over.

Lucas went to the kitchen where Nathan was waiting. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and Nathan nodded.

They both went out to his truck and got in.

The drive to the school was usually short, but it was a rough morning it seemed for both of them. Neither had been to school in three days and getting up early wasn't helping.

But as the two walked into the school, Nathan met up with Haley and Lucas continued on his way to his locker.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Someone asked from behind him.

As he turned around he felt anger rise within him, "I thought I told you not to talk to me again." He said.

But Brooke ignored him, "Did you and the blonde slut finally break up? Because you look like crap."

Lucas pushed her into the locker, "She's sick! Don't you get it, sick! Not the flu type either, the type of sick that if you don't get treatment you die, do you get it Brooke. Can you get that through your simple minded brain? You better get out of my sight. And if you say one more word I might actually hit you, and I don't think I'd regret it either." Lucas yelled in her face.

A look of regret flashed over Brooke's face, "What do you mean sick?"

Lucas started to walk away, "I'm not going to talk about this with you."

Brooke latched onto his arm, "No Lucas, seriously, what do you mean sick?" When Lucas didn't answer she continued, "She's my best friend Lucas, I need to know what's wrong with her."

Lucas laughed, "Best friend? Are you even listening to yourself Brooke? Because as far as I know you've treated Peyton like crap ever since we got back together. I definitely wouldn't call that a best friend; and you definitely don't deserve to know what's wrong with her. Just ignore her like you have for the last two months, you've been good at doing that." He said, before finally walking away.

-----

It had been a long day for Lucas as he trudged into Peyton's house after school.

"Hi honey." Karen said.

"Hi mom, where's Peyton?" He asked.

Karen pointed to the couch where Peyton was fast asleep on the couch, "She's been asleep for about two hours now."

"How's she feeling today?" He asked as he sat down next to Peyton on the couch.

"Better than the last few, she hasn't thrown up as much. But tonight is her next treatment. Do you mind taking her? I was going to go help Deb close up the café. I feel bad about throwing all of the work on her."

Lucas nodded, "Of course, we'll be fine."

He gently moved the hair off Peyton's face as she slept.

"Thanks Luke." Karen said, giving him a kiss on the forehead as she gathered her things.

-----

"So I kind of made a mistake today at school." Lucas admitted.

"What kind of mistake was that?" Peyton asked while she watched the medicine run down the tube as they sat in the hospital.

"I told Brooke that you were sick." He said, making Peyton look up.

"What?" She said.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out while I was yelling at her today." He honestly looked like he felt bad and Peyton smiled gently, "It's okay Luke. I really don't think that Brooke is going to be running back and trying to be my friend just because I'm sick. Besides, I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she's said to me lately."

Lucas sighed, "I know Peyton. I wouldn't either."

He could tell that it was hurting for her to have to say that about Brooke. But it was true, Brooke had been very awful lately and unforgivable. He could only hope that Brooke wouldn't try to be in Peyton's life again, because it might make Peyton have to turn away her once best friend. And that wasn't going to happen without Peyton breaking, and now was not the time for her to do that.

-----

Next chapter: A conversation with Brooke and more side effects of chemo.

-----

Please review if you liked it; and if you didn't please review too. I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions and suggestions. They really do help.

: Stephanie.

-----


End file.
